Servant of Evil
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: A one shot based off the vocaloid Servant of Evil.


Hey everyone! This is a one shot I'm doing to a vocaloid called Servant of Evil. Go watch it! It's really good. I wonder, can anyone guess who all the characters are? Post it in a review! Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and the song does not belong to me.

* * *

 _You're the queen and I'm your servant_

 _We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate._

Two twins stood opposite each other, one in a gown of gold, with the other in a golden suit. Brown hair ended right above their shoulders. The boy's hair was bound back in a small ponytail at the base of his neck, while the girl wore hers free. The female wore a golden crown on her head and an evil smirk on her face.

 _I'm willing to become evil for you,_

 _if only so that I could protect you_

The female twin held out her hand to her brother, who took it and knelt before her, pledging his loyalty to her. Gently, he brushed a kiss against her gloved hand.

 _We were born into the world carrying others' expectations,_

 _and blessed by the sound of the church's bells_

The twins were young, only about five years of age. Even then, they were linked, joined by their intertwined hands.

 _By the adults' own convenient arrangement,_

 _our future was split into two_

The brown haired boy was forced into a carriage by an adult, while the girl was held back by an older woman. The twins watched the other get farther and farther away with tears in their eyes.

 _Even if all the world_

 _should became your enemy_

The twins began to grow. As they did, the princess became even more beautiful and her smile more cold. The boy studied late into the night, learning and reading, awaiting the day that he could see his sister again.

 _I will always protect you so_

 _So just be yourself and smile_

The boy walked through the halls of the palace, shifting from foot to foot. After a minute, he walked into a hall where a girl in a golden gown stood, her back to him. She wore a golden gown and a crowd was perched on her brown locks. The boy cleared his throat and the girl turned around, a fan held in front of her face. As her eyes landed on the boy, they filled with tears. After a moment, she flung herself at him.

 _You're the queen and I'm your servant_

 _We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate._

The princess knocked her twin to the ground, her arms wrapped around him. Tears poured down both of their faces. The boy smiled before resting his forehead against his sister's.

 _I'm willing to become evil for you,_

 _if only so that I could protect you_

A girl in a golden gown held out her gloved hand with an expectant look on her face. The boy in front of her knelt down on one knee, taking her hand with his and laying a gentle kiss on it.

 _When I went out to our neighboring nation,_

 _I saw a girl of green in a town_

The boy was walking out in town as the wind blew a cap off his head. A girl a few paces ahead reached up and caught it, almost falling over in the process. She had beautiful blue eyes and blond hair tumbled down her back, while she wore a green gown the color of sea foam. A boy with thick black hair, sea green eyes, and a suit of the deepest blue stood beside her.

 _Because of her gentle voice and tender smile,_

 _I fell in love with her at first sight_

With a smile, the girl walked over to him, handing him his hat. When he didn't take it, she laughed and carefully placed it over his hair, pulling it down so that the wind would not blow it away again.

 _However, your highness the queen wish_

 _the girl be erased from the world,_

The princess stood in her chambers, tears pouring down her cheeks. In her hands, she clutched a gold rimmed photo of the boy with black hair and sea green eyes. Her twin stood next to her and remained silent as she gave the order for the blue eyed girl to die.

 _So I shall fulfill your wish_

The girl stood in the garden in front of a well, her blue eyes examining the boy. He watched her for a minute before pulling a knife from his jacket and flying at her, enveloping her in his arms.

 _But just why do my tears keep falling?_

He stabbed the knife through her stomach and watched as her blood stained the sea green gown. Slowly, a smile came over her face and she wrapped her arms around him before her body went limp and her beautiful blue eyes closed.

 _You're the queen, and I'm your servant_

 _We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate_

The twins sat at a tea table. The princess held a teacup, while the boy held a pot of tea, his head bent and a smile on his lips.

 _"Today's snack is brioche"_

 _You happily smile an innocent smile_

The brown haired girl smiled and clapped her hands as her brother handed her a slice of the sweet treat that sat on the table.

The boy with sea green eyes entered the garden and let out a gasp as he spotted the blue eyed girl laying on the ground, her gown soaked with blood. Later, a girl in red stood at her grave, with a red axe strapped to her back. A green rose was clutched in her hands. After a moment, she knelt and placed the rose on the grave, her long red hair swinging to cover her face, hiding her tears.

The boy stood in the forest, watching as golden flower petals drifted to the ground. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he didn't have to look to see that his twin was standing behind him.

 _Very this soon this kingdom will end_

 _At the hands of the enraged people_

The boy walked through the halls, clutching a bundle of his clothing. In the streets, a girl clad in red armor stood in front of the gathering of angry people, flinging out her arms to direct them. The princess stood at the window, looking out at the riot.

 _If this is what they call "retribution"_

 _Then let me take it upon myself to defy it_

The boy placed a cloak around his sister's shoulders before yanking her away from the window, into the hall.

 _"Here, I'll lend you my clothes"_

 _"Wear them and immediately start escaping"_

He wrapped his twin in a hug before pressing the bundle of clothes into her arms. Tears poured down the girl's cheeks while a sad smile remained on the boy's face.

 _"It's fine. We are twins after all"_

 _"Nobody will be able to tell the difference"_

The boy pulled away and pressed a kiss against his sister's forehead before walking away for the last time. They swapped clothes and the boy pulled the hood of the cloak over his sister's forehead, then turned away.

 _I'm now the queen and you're the fugitive_

 _We're a lamentable pair of twins separated by our fate_

The boy walked towards the palace door, yanking his hair out of the ponytail as he walked. It fell to his shoulders, curling into soft ringlets. His twin stared at him for a moment, tears in her eyes, before she turned and ran.

 _If they must call you evil_

 _Then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood_

The girl in red broke through the door, holding her axe to the neck of the fake princess. She could not tell the difference and mistook one twin for the other, as the real princess fled.

 _Once upon a time,_

 _there was a queen, my cute sibling_

The false princess stood in his cell, staring up at the barred window. A thin blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and he still wore his sister's dress.

 _Who used to reign at the top_

 _Of a savage and ruthless kingdom_

A golden petal drifted through the window, landing in the boy's hand. He stared at it for a moment before his lips curved in a smile, but he reached to wipe away tears.

 _Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,)_

 _Should become your enemy, (as the bells sound signals the end.)_

The false princess was lead out to the guillotine, where a sharp blade awaited him. His hands were bound behind his back and a defiant look was on his face as his sister's dress billowed in the wind. His hair whipped around his face.

 _I will always protect you, (Not even bothering to look at the crowd)_

 _So you just be happy somewhere else. (you utter my favorite phrase.)_

The male twin was lead forward and made to place his head before the blade. He glanced up just as a figure in a cloak forced their way through the crowd. They lifted their hood slightly, just enough for the male twin to see their face. A smile was on his twin's face as the blade came down. As soon as her brother could not see her anymore, a tear trickled down her face.

 _You're the queen, and I'm your servant._

 _We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate._

In her mind, the girl replayed her memories, going through all of the happy times she and her twin had shared.

 _I'm willing to become evil for you,_

 _if only so that I could protect you._

The memory of when he swore loyalty to her, when he swore that he would do anything for her, when he swore that he would die for her. And he had.

 _If we could be reborn in our next life,_

 _then please play with me again._

A gold petal drifted to the ground and tears poured down the girl's cheeks as she mourned her lost twin.


End file.
